


The Aftermath

by moreorles



Series: Station 19 Theme Week [5]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hospital Setting, post-accident medical trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/pseuds/moreorles
Summary: Written for Day Five of Station 19 Theme Week: Extrication - TGIT Crossovers/AUStation 19 is called to the scene of the ambulance roll-over.  Grey-Sloan is the only hospital open for trauma patients.





	The Aftermath

A nurse takes her elbow and walks her out of the room. The door shuts in her face and she whimpers.

 

“Victoria,” she hears her name, barely a whisper, and turns to see Luke standing outside another trauma room. Without thought, she goes to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing close.

 

He holds her, lifting her up slightly, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to her shoulder. She’s trembling, one hand fisted in the back of his shirt, and he thinks ‘adrenaline crash’. He’s vaguely aware of other people bustling around them, but he can’t be bothered to care. He holds her close, breathes with her.

 

“Uh, Chief?” he hears, looking up to see Miller, Montgomery, and Warren standing behind her. He eases her down from her tiptoes, steps back slightly so only one arm is wrapped low and protective around her waist. Locks eyes with Miller.

 

“We’re gonna take the rigs back to the house, hand things off to the new crew. Do you need us to bring anything back? Should be about an hour.”

 

“I don’t think so,” he shakes his head, trying to think logically again. “I…” he starts, “Thank you. For taking care of the rigs. You’re off shift as soon as it’s done.”

 

Dean nods and starts to walk away, Ben following. Travis steps up to Victoria, kisses her temple, whispers, “When all this settles down, you own me one hell of a story.” She huffs a startled laugh and gives him a jerky nod, then watches them as they turn the corner to leave the hospital.

 

She steps back into Luke, presses her cheek to his chest, right over his heart. She looks back up at him, as she reaches down to his wrist, obviously checking his pulse. Asks, “Do I need to call Pierce?” at the same time he shrugs and says, “I’m usually better at managing my adrenaline.”

 

She wraps him back up in a hug and they stand there for a few minutes, comforting and being comforted, until he steps back a little, takes her hands.

 

“I need to be the chief now. Make some phone calls. I don’t want to let go, but…” he trails off, an apologetic look on his face as someone down the hall shouts her name.

 

“Hughes!” She turns around, sees Andrew DeLuca running towards her. “Hughes, oh my god, I just heard what happened. Sullivan and Herrera – how are they?”

 

Lucas practically hands her off to DeLuca, pressing a kiss to her cheek and gesturing down the hallway with his phone. She nods her assent, then turns her attention to Andrew.    

 

She tells him what happened, as best she can. Recounts their injuries and the interventions the team provided in the field. “Pierce just went in with him, and the scary neuro lady and the new ortho dude are in with Andy.”

 

Andrew nods, asks, “What can I do? What do you need? Can I at least hug you?”

 

Vic accepts his hug, then steps back, taking a shuddering breath. “I need to find my team, but I don’t want to leave. I need to be here if something happens.”

 

“They were in the bay when I came over,” Andrew says, as the trauma room door opens. “Dr. Bailey?” He gets her attention, nodding towards Hughes.

 

Dr. Bailey steps away from the gurney, gestures to the team to go on without her. “Okay, she has multiple fractures and internal bleeding. We’re taking her up to the O.R. now.” She peels off her gloves, takes Victoria’s hand, says gently, “It’s bad. But you did good work and got her here as quickly as you could.”

 

Vic looks at the ground, swallows heavily, wills back tears.

 

“This is probably going to take a few hours, but we’ll do our best, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Vic chokes out. Dr. Bailey nods at her, then turns to go. Vic presses her back against the wall and slides down to sit on the floor. DeLuca sits down beside her. “You don’t,” she starts, then clears her throat, “you don’t have patients?”

 

“My shift ended an hour ago. I was in the locker room when I heard.”

 

They sit in silence and Vic feels like her world is paused and she’s just waiting for someone to press the ‘play’ button.

 

The doors to Sullivan’s room open and she hears Pierce’s voice say, “Alright, folks, lets get him to CT. I’ll be waiting in O.R. four.”

 

DeLuca and Vic jump to their feet. “Maggie,” Andrew says.

 

“Collapsed lung, broken ribs, broken femur,” she recites as they pivot his gurney out of the trauma room and towards the elevator.

 

“Liver lac,” Grey adds. “You available, DeLuca?”

 

“No, ma’am.” Meredith glances at Vic, then nods in understanding.

 

He turns to Vic, who is still staring blankly after them. “Hughes,” he steps in front of her, catches her eye. “Let go update your crew.”

 

She nods and follows him out to the ambulance bay where Gibson is pacing back and forth and Bishop is blankly staring off into space.

 

She’s telling them about Sullivan when the hospital doors slide open and Dr. Webber walks out with Captain Herrera and Tanner.

 

“Any updates, Sir?” DeLuca asks, as they all step into a huddle.  

 

“They’re both in surgery now,” Dr. Webber says, “Bailey’s team is in with Andrea and Grey’s team is with Sullivan.”

 

Gibson starts asking questions and it all sounds like white noise to Victoria. She steps out of the circle, fishing her phone out of her pocket. Travis answers on the first ring. “What happened?”

 

“They’re both up in surgery. About twenty minutes ago.”

 

Travis relays the news to someone, says back to her, “Okay, good. That’s what should happen. Hey, Warren wants to know if Miranda is with them.”

 

“She’s with Andy,” Vic tells him. “You guys still at the station?”

 

“Yeah. About to leave. You need something?”

 

“Go bags. Can you bring everyone’s? I’ve got blood all over me and I can’t sit in the same room with Cap while I’m covered in his kid’s blood.”

 

“On it. We’ll be there soon. Call if anything happens.”

 

Victoria ends the call and steps back up to the group in time to hear Dr. Webber say, “Come with me, you all can wait in our lounge.” He turns and leads them upstairs to the attendings’ lounge. “You’ll have privacy here. Bathroom’s in there,” he gestures to the door in the corner. “There’s a shower and clean scrubs in the cabinet. Help yourselves, anything you need.” He goes to the counter and starts a fresh pot of coffee. Asks, “When was the last time you all ate?”

 

“Uh, what time is it, Sir?” Gibson asks.

 

“I’ll have some sandwiches sent up,” Webber responds. “I need to get back down to the pit. Bailey and Grey know where to find you.” DeLuca follows him out the door.

 

Ryan is just handing Captain Herrera a cup of coffee when Dean, Travis, and Ben walk in. They’re changed, dressed in street clothes, each carrying a go bag. “We brought these,” Dean offers, holding Vic’s bag out to her.

 

She takes her bag with a nod, then goes into the bathroom and locks the door behind herself. She strips out of her uniform and drops her shirt and pants right into the biohazard waste bin. She has enough at home that these won’t be missed. She showers quickly, her post-call routine down pat.

 

Chief Ripley is in the lounge when she comes out of the bathroom. He stands when she walks out and she sees him hesitate to reach for her. She glances over, makes eye-contact with Dean, who nods at her subtly.

 

“To hell with it,” she mutters, then crosses the room to Luke. She wraps an arm around his waist in a sort of side-hug and says to the room at large, “We’re dating. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Please don’t be weird.” That last part is directed at Bishop, though she can’t exactly meet her eye when she says it.

 

Luke reaches down and laces his fingers with the hand at his side, gives it a squeeze, and smiles down at her softly.

 

Vic’s phone beeps with an incoming text. It’s from Travis. ‘ _Spice?’_ it says, along with a chili pepper emoji. She grins down at it, feels herself blushing. She looks over at him and rolls her eyes. She does owe him a story, but now’s not the time.

 

Luke sits back down on the couch and she sits beside him, taking his hand. “I talked to Bobby’s mom,” he starts. “She and his sister are on their way. Should be about an hour out by now.”  

 

DeLuca walks in then, pushing a cart with sandwiches, chips, and bottles of water.

 

“Have you heard anything?” Ben asks.

 

“Both surgeries are going smoothly,” DeLuca says. He goes over to Captain Herrera and kneels beside him, whispers, “Dr. Bailey asked me to check your blood pressure, Sir.”

 

Captain Herrera rolls his eyes, says, “You know I’m in a room full of first-responders, right?”

 

“I know, Sir, but she worries,” DeLuca says. He at least has the good sense to look apologetic. “Take a walk with me?” Herrera nods and follows him out the door, Tanner on their heels.

 

Dean gets up and grabs sandwiches from the cart, hands one over to Ben. He holds bottles of water out to Jack and Maya. “Here,” he says, “hydrate.” He holds bottles out to Victoria and Luke as well.

 

“Is there anything else we need to be doing, Chief?” he asks.

 

“Hm? No,” Luke shakes his head. “Nineteen’s under control. Shifts are covered for the next week. Collins is acting chief. He has everything handled.”

 

Dean nods, looks disappointed at not having anywhere to focus his energy.

 

“I guess we could give blood,” Luke says. “Other than that,” he shrugs, “I think we just have to wait.”

 

Maya gets up then and takes her go bag into the bathroom. Jack excuses himself, says he needs air. He grabs two sandwiches on his way out, tells them to text if there are updates.

 

“He hasn’t forgiven you for the skyscraper,” Victoria whispers to Luke.

 

He runs a thumb over her knuckles, tells her, “Neither have I.”

 

She lays her head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of her head.

 

Luke’s phone rings and he answers it, standing from the couch and moving to the far corner of the room. He speaks quietly before ending the call. “My assistant is here,” he tells Victoria. “I’ll be back.”

 

As soon as the door closes behind him, Dean looks over to her, says, “Girl, you have some explaining to do.”

 

“I…,” she starts, hooks her thumb toward the door and gives her most incredulous glare, “Our people are splayed open on the operating table right now.”

 

“I know. And there’s not a damn thing we can do about it and I could really use a distraction. So spill.” Dean crosses his arms and raises an expectant eyebrow.

 

She sighs and picks at her cuticles, a nervous tic since junior high. “It started last month. After the group meeting?” Her inflection rises at the end, as she looks to Travis. His jaw drops open.

 

“You. Did. Not,” he enunciates.

 

“Oh, she absolutely did,” Dean responds, and he looks almost proud.

 

Victoria bites her lip to stifle a grin, says, “We just went out for coffee. Talked.”

 

“And?” Travis prods.

 

“And he came home with me after Dean’s birthday party thing.” She’s full on grinning now, can’t help herself one bit.

 

“Damn. I can’t believe you got laid on my birthday and I didn’t,” Dean grumbles.

 

Ben smiles at her, says, “Are you happy? You’ve seemed happier lately.”

 

“Yeah. He’s…,” she looks at the ceiling, searching for the right words, “I don’t know, a grown up?” She shakes her head, not sure how to make them understand. “He’s got his shit together, you know? He knows who he is and he’s confident enough that he doesn’t have to be an ass about it. He’s real. And kind. And he tells the corniest jokes and he knows how to make fresh pasta and he thinks it’s cute when I get all… _me_ … and talk at him. Look,” she says, taking a deep breath, “I didn’t expect this. I thought he was cute and flirty and that it would be hot to sleep with the chief. Which it was…”

 

Travis shivers, says, “Ew.”

 

Dean and Ben both reach over to smack his arms and Victoria rolls her eyes, continues, “Then it was just suddenly more. And he’s great. He’s the kindest man I’ve ever dated.”

 

Ben nods, a wistful look on his face.

 

Victoria grins, “And holy shit, can he kiss!”

 

Their reaction is a mix of encouragement and disgust – both ‘woos’ and ‘ews’.

 

“Okay, okay. He’s the chief, I can’t hear this,” Travis waves her off.

 

“Are you guys mad? Because I know he’s the chief, but I really love him and I mean, not the way I love you guys, obviously. And I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how or if this would even be anything other than a very happy ending to chocolate cake day, and we talked about it a few days ago and agreed that it was time to tell people. I mean, we both wanted our friends to know we were happy together. And he said he wanted a chance to tell Sullivan first, since he’s my boss and he’s his boss, before I told you guys, because apparently Sullivan does not like surprises. And he just didn’t get a chance.” She finally comes up for breath, looking between the three of them.

 

“You love him,” Travis says, as Dean shakes his head, says, “Wow, okay. More than just a sex swagger then.”

 

“I think it’s great,” Ben offers. “It’s weird and complicated, trust me, I know about loving the chief. But you’re happy. You deserve happy.”

 

“I am, yeah. Thanks for not being super…” she’s interrupted by Luke coming back in the lounge, “weird.” He looks at her, brow furrowed, then looks to the guys.

 

“Am I interrupting? Was there news?” He has his go bag and a briefcase with him.

 

“No, Sir. No news,” Dean tells him.

 

He takes his seat beside Victoria, his face weary, and inclines his head toward the bathroom. “Is Bishop…?”

 

Victoria nods, says, “Andy’s her best friend. She needs some space.”

 

Lucas hums his understanding and looks to Warren. “Is there somewhere else I could clean up? Bobby’s mom will be here soon and I can’t…” he trails off, looking down at himself, his white shirt a mess.

 

Ben stands and moves toward the door and Lucas turns to address Victoria softly. “I’m going to get cleaned up and wait for the Sullivans. I’ll probably be a while. I might have to talk to the press. Text me when there’s news? Or if you need anything?”

 

“Okay,” she says, squeezing his hand, offering as much comfort as possible, given the situation. He leans in and she meets him halfway for a quick kiss before he follows Ben out the door.

 

The rest of them wait in nervous silence. Captain Herrera and Tanner come back, DeLuca in tow. He updates them that there’s no new news – both surgeries continue, both Andy and Sullivan holding their own. Maya comes out of the bathroom, face red and eyes puffy. She takes Lucas’s spot on the couch and Victoria wraps an arm around her shoulders.

 

Grant arrives just as Dean stands to go check on Jack. Captain Herrera clicks on the television and turns to the local evening news. The lead story is the storm, the aerial footage devastating. They cut to a live interview with Lucas in front of the hospital. He talks about the volume of calls the SFD handled, gives a few safety tips, and urges folks to shelter in place as long as they can. He’s asked about department casualties and he confirms the accident, sharing only that two first-responders were badly injured in an ambulance roll-over and are both currently in surgery.

Dean and Jack come back while the news is on, so the whole group is assembled when nearly an hour later, Dr. Bailey enters the room. Ben stands and slides an empty chair over for her to sit beside Captain Herrera.

 

“She’s getting settled in recovery. Surgery went smoothly. She’s strong, your girl,” Dr. Bailey reaches for his hand. “There’s a long road ahead of her, but she should make a full recovery.”

 

The room breathes a collective sigh of relief. Dr. Bailey continues, “She’ll be in recovery for the next hour or so while she comes out of anesthesia, then we’ll move her up to the ICU for observation. We’ll keep a close eye on her for the next day or so, then I expect we’ll be able to move her over to a step-down bed. It’ll probably be a week before we release her, but I’m optimistic.”

 

“Thank you, Dr. Bailey,” Captain Herrera says, standing and pulling her into a hug. “When can I see her?”

 

“I’ll take you back now so you can sit with her. Once we get her upstairs, we’ll let everyone in two at a time for a quick visit. Then everyone needs to go get sleep. You hear me?” She turns to the room, sweeping her finger around the group, and gets a chorus of ‘yes, ma’am’s in return. She continues, “Grey scrubbed out right before me, so I expect she’ll be in with an update once she speaks with Captain Sullivan’s family. We’ve got them adjacent rooms in ICU so you all can keep an eye on both of them.”

 

Dr. Bailey moves to go, but Dean steps in front of her, bending himself nearly in half to hug her. He pulls back and puts his hands on her shoulders as he says earnestly, “I’m a little bit in love with you right now.”

 

Dr. Bailey lets out a startled laugh as Dean looks over her shoulder and adds, “Sorry, Warren.”

 

“Hey, I get it. It’s kind of impossible not to love her.” Dr. Bailey turns around and smiles at Ben, who winks at her.

 

“All right, enough of this nonsense,” Dr. Bailey says, a broad smile on her face. “Let’s get you to your daughter,” she says to Pruitt, and the two of them leave the lounge.

 

The door has just closed when Dr. Grey comes in, followed by Lucas. She has their immediate attention, as she says, “Surgery was a success. We’re keeping him sedated over night to give his lungs time to heal, so no visitors until tomorrow. Dr. Warren,” she says, looking over at Ben, “That was a hell of a job you did out there. Your boss might owe you his life.”

 

Ben stammers, looks equal parts embarrassed and proud. “Thank you, Dr. Grey.”

 

“Okay, I’ve got to go make sure he’s settled in his room okay. I’ll see all of you tomorrow, I’m sure.”

 

As Dr. Grey leaves, the atmosphere in the room shifts dramatically. Relief is palpable. Dean claps Ben on the shoulder. Maya is openly weeping with relief.

 

Victoria stands and crosses the room to Lucas, pulling him into a hug. He’s as physically and emotionally exhausted as the rest of them, but Victoria stretches up to whisper in his ear, “One more hour. We need you to be the chief for one more hour, then I’m taking you home, okay?” He nods into her shoulder and squeezes her close before backing away slightly.

 

With one arm still wrapped around Victoria’s waist, he addresses the room. “This is one hell of a team,” he says. “I already knew Nineteen was special, but what I saw today…” Lucas shakes his head, “Your shifts are covered for the next week. Take some time to process. Rest. You’re welcome to call my cell if you need to talk. Or come to group Wednesday night. I just want you to know that I’m damn proud of all of you.” He circles around the room, shaking everyone’s hand, a personal gesture of respect.

 

When a nurse comes to get them some time later, Maya jumps out of her seat and all but shouts, “I call dibs!”

 

“You call…dibs. On Andy,” Jack’s tone is incredulous as he stares at her. Ben is beside him trying to stifle a laugh.

 

“Best friend privilege. Me and Vic,” she turns and nods decisively at Victoria.

Victoria knows better than to argue when she gets like this, so she just looks at Jack and shrugs, “Bros before hoes, man,” she says. She stands and hooks her arm around Maya’s, locking elbows, then they follow the nurse to the ICU, the rest of the crew following behind them.

 

Andy is still a little groggy when they’re let in to see her, but she’s awake and smiling. Her room is full of machines and her bed looks more like a pillow fort she’s so hemmed in.

 

“She’s not allowed to move. Not a muscle,” Captain Herrera says, pointing between the three of them in warning.

 

“Dad,” Andy says, rolling her eyes, “Go away and let me talk to my girls.”

 

His mustache twitches, but he bites his tongue, squeezing her hand before stepping out of the room.

 

Maya takes his place beside the bed and Victoria steps up to the opposite side, each carefully taking Andy’s hands.

 

“You look like shit,” Andy says to Maya, grinning.

 

Maya laughs, even as her eyes fill with tears. “Speak for yourself, Herrera.”

 

“I was going for the wind-blown look. I can pull it off,” Andy counters.

 

They continue to talk and tease each other, and though everything has changed, nothing has really changed.

Knuckles rap on the door and they turn to see Dean pointing to his watch, mouthing ‘my turn’. Maya shakes her head, rolling her eyes, then turns her attention quickly back to Andy when she hisses.

 

“Ouch. Damn it guys, don’t make me laugh.”

 

Victoria hands her the pain pump button, says, “Here, take a hit of this. You’ll probably need it because there is a fairly good chance he’s going to tackle you with his love.”

 

“He’s like a fully grown dog who still thinks he’s puppy-sized, isn’t he?” Andy asks, watching Dean and the rest of Nineteen standing guard outside her ICU door. “Though in his defense, it has been way longer than five minutes. You two should go before Dr. Bailey finds out and yells. You do not want Dr. Bailey to yell.”

 

Maya huffs a watery laugh, and wipes away another stray tear. Andy squeezes her hand.

 

“The worst is over, okay? I’m still here.” Maya nods, sniffs. Andy squeezes Victoria’s hand too, as she continues, “And I’ll still be here in the morning. Go home and get some rest because I’m going to require entertainment tomorrow. Trashy magazines, gossip, reality T.V.”

 

“Singing, dancing, and puppet shows?” Victoria asks teasingly.

 

“To survive the next week stuck in here? Hell yes,” Andy’s grinning as she looks back and forth between them.

 

“You are the bossiest invalid,” Maya tells her. “And I’m so goddamn glad you’re okay.”

 

Victoria squeezes Andy’s hand, bends down to kiss her forehead. “Get some rest, enjoy the good drugs, and I’ll see you tomorrow with my tap shoes.”

 

Victoria leaves Andy’s room to give her and Maya a few seconds alone. As the door slides shut, she heaves a sigh of relief. She hears her name, barely a whisper, and turns to see Luke waiting for her. He holds out his hand and she goes to take it, following him down the hall and toward home.


End file.
